


Children

by orphan_account



Series: Jeremy Barton [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Children, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Family, Married Life, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint thinks about his munchkins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children

Clint Barton was scared of being a father.  
That was understandable since his own wasn't very nice.  
But when he became a father he slid right into the role.   
Jeremy became a different and new experience for him.  
It made him believe that he will not always screw up.  
His eldest was very loveable.   
A perfect blend of him and Nat.

The second time was a little easier because he hsd experience.   
This time he was prepared.   
Less nervous than he was before.   
Less scared even.  
Then he found he was having 2 children instead of one.  
It made him happier.  
Amelia and Steven.  
They made him and Nat parents again.  
And made Jeremy an elder brother.

Clint hoped their relationship was better than his was with his brother.


End file.
